AxJ Warning:yaoi :3
by Adfhi Arcone
Summary: Alex y juan son unos amigos muy unidos con ellos tienes a anderson y (a mi :3), juan después de dejar a su novia por un razón que alex sabrá después,empieza a enojarse con alex,porque este no siente lo mismo segun juan.(zho) y anderson los ayudaran
1. Capitulo 1 AxJ -yaoi-

**子に痴話-KONICHIWA MI TECLADO -**  
 **おはおいお-OHAIO MI TECLADO TAMBIÉN :V-**  
ola prro esto es AlexxJuan Asi que si no te gusta bete a la verga we :V no mentila kedate :,v

 _ok antes de continuar alex y juan existan...sip existen son compañeros míos y no son novios solo los shipie porque estaba aburrido W_W_

* * *

Era un dia normal como otro,entre a mi curso,de legos se podia ver la figura del alex peleando con juan ,era muy raro ya que nunca se los veia peliar apenas que el otro no le quisiese prestar algo :V

no preste atencion y segui con lo entrar al anderson me aserque a el y le pregunta de porque peleaban desafortunadamente ni el savia,asi que decidimos preguntarles,ninguno presto atencion y no me quedo de otra...Los golpe a ambos y los dos pararon

Alex- auch! porque me peguaste?

Juan-Ayyy! CTh porque peguaa!

Yo y anderson diguimos al mismo tiempo -les queremos preguntar algo

ellos diguieron- que paso/es

anderson- porque pelean?

Alex- es que el boludo este lo dejo la novia y me trata mal a mi como si yo tuviera la culpa osea...

Yo - que pendejo juan..*lo golpea

juan- a la ctm.

Anderson - y por eso pelean

Alex- si

juan- y que no se meta en mi vida

Era raro escucharlo pelear de esa forma pero bue.. toco el timbre y nos fuimos a formar

Alex se fue al lado mio y juan al lado de anderson, era obvio que estaban enojado el uno con el otro

* * *

Listo proo wua a seguir con el otro así que espera OwO さよなら-SAYONARA LO ESCRIBÍ CON EL TECLADO NO CON EL TRADUCTOR :v-


	2. Capitulo 2 AxJ -yaoi-

_**Ohai a no sierto :,v おはいお listo tiene que ser en hiragana M_M**_

 _ **oc acá ta la otra parte :3**_

* * *

Termino el himno y nos metimos al curso.

ALex siguio conmigo ya que no se queria sentar con el juan y el alan no abia venido..*que raro*

y no tenia con quien sentarse solo conmigo era otro de sus amigos y juan aprobecho y se sento con el anderson

...

* * *

toco el timbre y salimos a receso, me fui con anderson lo salude a el y al juan,y decidi ir al baño

senti una voz y me di buelta y... era el -,- me habia perseguido no queria ni estar con juan

y ademas el anderson estaba con el juan por lo cual se acercaria a el y bueno

le pregunte que queria y me dijo

A:- nada solo queria acompañarte (puso una sonrisa)

Yo:- *que puto de mierda*ok voy al...baño me acompañas

A:Haiii

Yo:- ok vamos

_con el anderson y juan_

And:- eu que paso con el alex tas enojado

J:- si no quiero hablar de el ni con el

And:- ok...

J:- el alam?

And:- se fue con...*sierto que esta enojado con el* se fue solo al baño * me salve :,v*

J:- se fue con alguien o solo porque dijiste...-no le deja terminar el anderson-

And:- digue que se fue solo !*listo me volvi a salvar N.N

_ FIN DEL RECESO_

cada uno a su asiento y tuvimos que escuchar a esa anciana hablando cosas mientras se le trababa la lengua

hija de puta e_E

hable con sanchez un rato y sin querer meti a juan en la conversasion y lo vi un poco triste

le pregunte

Yo:- eu que te pasa?

A:-a no nada segui segui

no le tome importancia y segui hablando con el intercambiabamos ideas y reiamos

al igual que anderson con juan

* * *

 ** _OTRO RESESO WII WuW_**

* * *

de legos alex y yo notamos a juan como se besaba con una chica y así fue como el siguió con diferentes chicas cada día lo llamaba "SPICE"

(EL QUE ENTENDIÓ ENTENDIÓ :3)

cada que lo veiamos con alex notaba como el lo miraba con reojo y salia corriendo mientras juan seguia besando como si caminar se tratase e.e

tuvimos charlando con anderson de esto sin aquellos dos y lleguamos a una hipotesis

Alex estaba seleso porque todas esas chicas a el tambien le gustaban y juan se las quitaba para aserlo sufrir.

 _sayonara a no verga さよなら ay ta MnM_


	3. capitulo 3 Alex X Juan -yaoi-

ola si estoy de nuevo gomen gomen InI

Pensamos eso hasta que paso lo siguiente en mi caso

Estaba hablando por whatsapp con un amigo hasta que...

A:- ey alam estas despierto? ✓

Yo:- ah ola si estoy despierto lel ✔

A:- ah ok te puedo contar algo si que te burles de mi? ✔

Yo:-claro apenas que sea referido a mi✔

A:- ah no es por el juan✔

Yo:- ah ok.. es porque..✔

A:- que ya lo savias

Yo:- si se que te gustan con las chicas que sale el juan✔

A:- ah si era eso jaja ✔

yo:- y porque no le cagas a la primer ex del juan a la loli esa :V✔

A:- tenes razon gracias chau

Yo:-de nada pro✔

me parecio raro que me lo diguiera por whatsapp pero wue

al otro dia le conte a anderson que nuestra hipotesis era sierta

AnD:-Que se agarrara a la loli jajaja

Yo:- bueno es loli ¿no?

And:- si tenes razon jaja

en eso vemos que entra el sanchez

A:- hola chicos que hacen

Yo:- oiie ya te agarraste a la loli jiji

A:- si ya me la aguarre jaja

And:- y que paso como lo isiste

A:- la encontre llorando por el juan le digue que yo estaba con ella y entonces fue ella quien me "aguarro" jaja MwM

Yo:- para pedirte que me alcanses el lapis y venga mi waifu a alsarlo por mi E_E

And: jajaja

A:- wueno culiau no soy bueno para agarrar mujeres

La loli -me olvide como se llamaba M_M - :- alex!

A:- ah que paso

Loli:- veni aca!

A:- ah ok

Yo:- asta con el es malo loli desagradecida E.E

And:- jaja

Yo:- vamos a sentarnos

And:- eu me siento con vos

Yo:- pero juan y alex

And:-daaah que se vallan a la mierda el juan es artante

Yo:- ookk...

A: eu alam yo me iva a sentar con...

J:- ey anderson yo me iva a sentar con vos...

Yo:- cagensen sientense ustedes juntos

A y J: a que puto wueno vamos juan/sanchez (diciendolo con asco)

yo:- seran pendejos

recesoooooooooooo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

cuando comenzo receso ambos se separaron lo antes posible

la loli taba parada ahi en la puerta esperandolo al sanchez

juan se le acerco pero esta lo saco el se quedo parado mirandola y cuando estaba por decir algo

sanchez vino la abrazo y la beso

juan al ver eso salio corriendo y como yo recien lleguaba del baño vi como salia con lagrimas

no entendi nada asta que entre

sanchez llorando mientras besaba a la loli

y pense lo peor con el anderson despues de hablar por lo sucesido

en la noche de ese viernes

A:- alam ✔

Yo:- sanchez✔

A:- la deje✔

Yo:- me lo suponia ✔

A:- encerio ✔

-el no savia que estaba en un grupo donde estaba yo el y anderson el grupo se llamaba alam como el me tenia agendado y puse mi foto para parecer que era mi cuenta y no un grupo y el tonto callo-

Yo:-si✔

A:- eso es porque✔

Yo:-te vi llorando a ti y al juan y creo que ya es hora de decir lo que sientes alex✔

A:- si tienes razon✔

yo:- dilo de una vez✔

A:- me gusta el✔

And:- era cierto al alex le gusta el juan ✔

A:- que carajos ase el anderson aqui✔

Yo:-fijate bien proo ✔

A:- que culiados que son ✔

Yo:- somos tus amigos no tenemos que saver que te pasa ademas el anderson te va a ayudar con el juan✔

And:que carajos que yo no voy a ayudar a nadie✔

Yo:- no hay vuelta atras prro ademas ya saves su secreto vas a tener que ayudarlo si es que no quieres despertar sin brazon ni piernas al lado de un rio

A:- O_O que carajos

And:- :'v ok

YO:- listo asi todos felizes

...

ese tipo de charlas siguio asta el lunes que era el dia en el que el sanchez se le declararia al juan

charararaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :V okno 語目なさい さよなら

UoU


	4. capitulo 4 Alex X Juan -yaoi-

OLa ke aze

verga zerto :V 子に痴話

A:juan...

J:- estoy ocupado

And:- que culiado,eu ahí voy yo ah hablarle

A:- bueno.. NnN

Yo:- ohaio que hace

A:- dijo que estaba ocupado

Yo:-...e_e que puto de Anderson?.

A:- se fue a hablarle

Yo:- yo también quiero hablarle y romperle los kintamas,ya vengo

A:- que culiado

Yo:- JOJO :3

de lo lejos pude ver como discutían,vi como juan se levanto y se fue

,anderson estaba sentado ahí viendo como este se iba

y cuando me digne ah hablarle no me dijo nada dejándome en ridículo

El sanchez se dio vuelta lo vio y paso rápidamente al lado de el

pero vi como le agarraba la mano...

la cara de sorprendido de juan hiso que me diera cuenta que quisas el sentia lo mismo

* * *

A:- porque me ignoras?!

J:-...

A:- eu juan te estoy hablando.

* * *

solto su mano y se diriguio al baño y antes que el sanchez lo persiguiera lo detuve y le digue que lo dejara en paz que el quisas tambien tenia miedo de un amor que seria mal visto

* * *

Hora de clases

* * *

Yo:- miralos a aquellos dos anderson..

And:- si jeje

Yo:- eu mírale la cara al Juan

And:- que le pas...

todo el curso vio como juan en pesaba a intentar buscar aire mientras caía al suelo

...

desmayado ahí en el suelo mientras seguía buscando aire todos mirábamos aterrorizados

el único llanto que se escuchaba era del sanchez mientras que el anderson lo consolaba

yo no savia que hacer que lo primero que pensé fue que se le había detenido el corazón

le comente a la profesora y al parecer ella creía lo mismo le pedí permiso para llevarlo a la dirección y me lo dio

halce a juan corriendo asía la dirección y ahí estaban sus padres y un par de médicos

me miraron y corrieron para recibirlo desmayado...vi como se lo llevaban mientras yo intentaba conseguir una respuesta de parte de los padres y de un mediano llanto el padre me lo contó...

su corazón se estaba destruyendo...

* * *

corrí al curso y les conté. de lejos veía la cara de sanchez asustado,sorprendido,triste y enojado al mismo tiempo me acerque a el para decirle de que haria

y lo único que recibí fue un rostro lleno de tristesa...

* * *

 **fue corto gomenasai WmW pero que se le wa aze :v**


End file.
